


Faith

by coldfusion9797



Series: Faith [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Book/Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: “When did you first know you loved me?” he asked. For Edmund himself hadn’t realised until Caspian had broached the topic.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Series: Faith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Just having a play and getting to know these characters. It’s a mash up of the books and the movies, but then I suppose having these characters inhabit two worlds is only fitting. Enjoy :)

Edmund lounged back against the King of Narnia. They were on board the Dawn Treader, the ocean gently rocking the ship as they took a moment to relax beneath the mizzen. 

He felt Caspian’s arm tighten around his waist, and his warm breath tickling the skin of his neck as Caspian spoke into his his ear.

“Do you recall when we first met?” Caspian’s voice was soft and warm as a fur coat, and it wrapped around Edmund just as comfortingly. 

Edmund remembered that it had been at Aslan’s How, he remembered they had been thrust into a battle, with a hag and a rogue dwarf, and that Caspian had been bitten by a Wer-Wolf. 

He remembered fear, coldness creeping through his veins because if they’d arrived a minute later, perhaps the dwarf would have had his way and called the White Witch back to Narnia. 

“I try not to think about it.”

“I remember the dark, the pain, the hopelessness, then your face lit by the strike of a match, pale, truly like a ghost called out of the past. But your eyes were wide, and your chest heaving, King Edmund real and living before me, and I remember thinking in that moment that everything was going to be alright.”

It was not so romantic a moment for Edmund.

“I remember being hungry and dirty,” he recalled, fingers brushing over Caspian’s arm where the vermin wolf had bitten him. “And worrying that the battle was lost before it had even begun.”

Caspian tightened his grip on Edmund and nuzzled into Edmund’s neck, lips brushing his skin as he spoke. 

“Then you did not have as much faith in me, as I had in you.”

It was true, he hadn’t. All he had seen was a boy not much older than Peter, bleeding and on the brink of defeat. For where Caspian had grown up hearing legends of the Kings and Queens of Narnia, great leaders who had thawed the winter and ruled the Golden Age, Edmund had merely heard a tale of a usurped boy with a ragtag army of near-extinct creatures. The Narnia he had been called back into was not the thriving, splendid place of his memories. Now though, after having fought alongside him, he knew what a great man Caspian was.

“Blind faith got me into trouble once. You’ve earned your place in my esteem.”

To Edmund, that meant much more, loving someone who had proved their mettle. And he wondered then, when had Caspian’s feelings become what they were now. How had he known there was more for them?

“When did you first know you loved me?” he asked. For Edmund himself hadn’t realised until Caspian had broached the topic. 

Caspian lifted his head, so their cheeks pressed together, his hand curling around Edmund’s as he considered the question.

“I’m not sure exactly. After you’d gone, I knew I missed you terribly, and then when you came back... Well I can’t remember ever having felt such joy. Not when victories were secured, nor the crown sat upon my head, not even when I first sailed the sea. I think having you near filled something in me that nothing else ever could.”

Edmund liked that idea terribly, that he was good for someone.

He turned his head, allowing Caspian to kiss his mouth, savouring every touch, aware that each could be the last.

“Really, Edmund.” It was Lucy’s voice and his sister sounded rather annoyed. She was glaring at them both, hands on hips.

“Don’t be cross with me just because you’re jealous,” Edmund teased. For it had been a long time since he’d had something his siblings hadn’t, though he did have to admit the prize was worth the wait. They could have all the swords and bows and cordial they liked.

“What is it, Lucy?” Caspian questioned, always eager to please the King and Queen. Though it did not please Edmund when Caspian drew back to climb to his feet, leaving Edmund devoid of his warmth. Without another course of action to take, Edmund stood too, side by side with a fellow king.

“Lucy,” he said. “This had better be good.”

“Why? You weren’t doing anything important.”

She only thought that because she was so young. 

“Lord Drinian says we’re approaching land,” Lucy informed them. “I should think the king would see fit to grant it his attention.”

“Certainly,” Caspian agreed, hoping that would bring an end to it, but he had no siblings and did not understand the trouble they would go to simply to annoy one another. 

Edmund watched Caspian go, more irritated with each step the man took away from him.

“Satisfied now?” he snarled at his sister.

“Not very,” Lucy snipped back, and Edmund gave up the argument, certain that he would never understand girls no matter how long he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Lucy! Her behaviour is explained in the next part. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
